gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CorneliusAgrippa
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Bronn page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:59, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Dwarfs The correct plural of "dwarf" is "dwarfs". "Dwarves" is considered offensive. http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Dwarf_2?diff=146563&oldid=133338 Also the Currency of the Seven Kingdoms is the "Gold Dragon" not "Gold Crowns".--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:48, June 19, 2014 (UTC) "Image needed" You have done good work today, but let me explain: The "Image needed" category is only for articles "for which images plausibly exist". Characters who do not physically appear in the TV series cannot plausibly support images. An exception is if they are characters mentioned in an on-screen book, then we give a screenshot of the book page. Or if, theoretically, they say "this castle was built by Durran" you show an image of the castle. But there are some characters for which we simply have no images: none currently exist. You added "Tysha" and "Ice-river clans" to the "image needed" category: every page theoretically "needs" images, but the category is only added to say "hey, images of this exist somewhere right now, please make screenshots". Also you really shouldn't add "image needed" to articles of characters who will debut in Season 5, such as the Martells. No images yet exist. Please remove the category from these pages.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:19, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Recaps Stop editing the stupid recap pages. They were a bad idea for earlier seasons later abandoned. The only reason we haven't deleted them already is because we might need to salvage stuff from them later, as we rewatch stuff during the rest of the summer.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:35, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Tywin "funding" Robert's Rebellion http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Tywin_Lannister?curid=2100&diff=155191&oldid=154429 "until Aerys provoked Robert's rebellion, which Tywin then backed financially." I've seen you mentioning this before. Tywin never, at any time, "funded" Robert's Rebellion. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:09, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: Tywin financing Robert. I did not add that, it was another editor. CorneliusAgrippa (talk) 14:53, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :My mistake; must be too many overlapping "Undos" in the history page.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:36, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Please read immediately Please read this immediately: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:WinterIscoming.net_is_plagiarizing_Game_of_Thrones_Wiki --The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:32, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Vote for new Bureaucrats The Wikia Staff said that even though Werthead is stepping down voluntarily, we need to have an open vote to determine who will now be promoted to Bureaucrat status. Please check it out: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Vote_for_New_Bureaucrats --The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:38, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Census data Hello, I'm trying to get some census data about our editors: Have you read the books? If not, do you plan to read them eventually? If you are reading them, did you already start reading them before the TV series started, or did you start after the TV show began? If after they began, have you: finished yet? still trying to finish? Or, you're intentionally only reading one book at a time to match the pace of the TV series? (the last of which is really not a good idea because a given TV season will often pull a chapter or two from the next book, i.e. Jaime and Brienne at the end of Season 2 were the start of book 3). Are you male, female, more complex description? I kind of assumed male but you don't talk about yourself much. What part of the world do you hail from? (It helps to know what airing dates everyone is working with, USA vs UK vs Australia, etc.) If you don't want to say a specific city just give a state/province, or just a country (if United Kingdom might help to specify what sub-region, England/Scotland/Wales/Northern Ireland). Thank you. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:35, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Appointing new Admins for Season 5 Please check this out: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:GoTWiki_Small_Council_meeting_5:_Wild_Card_Day --The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:44, January 30, 2015 (UTC) You're Right You're right about Tywinn. Somehow I missed the whole new paragraph and thought you removed two sentences and left a vague one in its place. Sorry about that. Regards Ser Shield McShield (talk) 19:06, July 8, 2016 (UTC)